1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain a clear projection image by a projection apparatus, such as a projector, it is necessary to accurately position a projector and a projection object onto which images are projected. For example, JP2016-15639A discloses a technique for correcting a projection image, after once positioning a projection apparatus and then repositioning the same, to reproduce the previous projecting position.
The technique disclosed in JP2016-15639A is based on the assumption that the object onto which images are projected is a wall surface, and is not based on the assumption that images are projected onto an object, such as a curtain, which has irregularities, undulations, and colored designs.